adventure time fanfiction a new adventurer
by Johnsen080
Summary: Adventure time fanfiction Hi guys this is my first fanfiction. In this fanfic a new character is coming to Ooo . This fanfic plays after the episode Red Throne The story begins in the treehouse…
1. The Legend

Finn is lies on the sofa and think about FP Jake come up the

ladder:"he bro what's up" Finn sigh "come on! You have to forget

Flame Princes!" "I can't!" shouted Finn "OK" Jake says "but you can'

lies all days here lets go to loot a dungeon". "OK" Finn agrees both

going in to the forest and search for a hidden entrance. "Finn…

FINN" Jake shouted "What?!" "You won't believe what I found"

"what is it"."A human" said Jake "No way I am the only human left!"

scream Finn. But behind the bush was a probably sleeping man with

dark brown hair, normal jeans, an cyan shirt and a brown coat next

to him lying 2 swords. "Hello?" Finn says but the man showed no

reaction "he is powerless"

said Jake "we must bring him to the candy hospital" said Finn nervous

"Ok Finn lets go". The both bring him to Prince Bubblegum in the

hospital "he is ok" PB says. "When he will wake up ?" Finn say "I

don't know we can only wait."

After 4 days the men open his eyes they were ruby red "Finn…FINN the

men woke up!"

shouted PB. Finn and Jake ran to his bed.

"Where am I?" the men asked "you are in the Candy Kingdom I am

the Empress over this Kingdom Princes Bubblegum and this is my

knight Finn the human with his brother Jake the dog" PB says."You…

you are Finn the human ?" the men ask "yeah why ?" Finn ask "Nice

to meet you I am Dennis the ruler over the Shadow Kingdom and

noble fire elementary" he say. "You can't be the legendary warrior

Dennis he disappeared" PB says "No I am the legendary warrior wait

I prove it to you" he said and pulling out one of his gloves. In his hand

was a shining symbol. "YOU`RE THE ONE I CANT BELIVE IT!" PB

shouted "Dennis…what are these swords" asked Finn "These are the

most powerful swords ever created this is Beginning" he pointed at

the sword with the red stone in the hilt and on the sword blade are a

lot symbols from the Fire Kingdom. "And the other sword is End"

End was a sword with a shining violet stone and the sword blade was

dark and covered with some unknown symbols. "How do you feel?"

asked PB she asked after she calmed down "Normal I think" Dennis

said and got up. "Where is my coat ?" asked Dennis "Here is it" Finn

said and give Dennis them in

blood covered coat "From what come all the blood?" asked Jake

"I have killed lots of monster". "So you are a adventurer"

said Finn "But wait you are a shadow a noble fire elementary

and a human ?" asked PB "Yes" said Dennis. In this moment

Marceline fly in the room "Oh here are you all… Dennis?...DENNIS!"

She flies and hugs Dennis "Marci? You have

not changed" said Dennis. "Can someone explain to me" asked Finn

"Yes I explain I explain everything outside" Dennis said. He stands up

and put his swords back into his scabbard and go to the door and the

others followed him and the go through

the Park of the Candy Kingdom Dennis explained "We know each

other since she was 200 years" "And how old are you?" asked Finn

"I don't know

I have stopped counting since I was 1000 but I think I am about 3542

years" Dennis answered. Marceline said "Wow you are older than

me I am 1000" "Have you a girlfriend Finn?" asked Dennis "No…Yes…

I have lose my girlfriend because a make BIG mistake I do not want

to go deeper in to this" Finn answered "Who was your girlfriend?"

Dennis wants to know "…Flame Princess" Finn answered "What if

told you that I will bring you together?" Dennis asked "That's

impossible!" said Finn "Yes , it is impossible that the two get back

together" said Jake approvingly "You will see" said Dennis "I go to

the Fire Kingdom and Finn come with me" "Mhhhh….Ok" Finn agree.

As they stood at the entrance of the Fire Kingdom Dennis make Finn

fire resistant and the go to castle. Two guards blocking the way and

one of them say "What is the reason for your visitation?" Dennis

answered "We want to see the Queen" "She is too busy" say the

guard "let us in or I have to kill you" said Dennis calmly the both

guards begin to laugh "OK" said Dennis and pull out Beginning and

slay both guard with one hit Finn was speechless Dennis open the

huge door and the both go inside. On the throne sat Flame Princes

next to her stand Cinnamon Bun and over her was the lamp within

was the Fire King. When FP saw Finn she say "what are you doing

here and how is this man? " before Finn can say anything Dennis say

"Hello Flame Princes I am Dennis noble fire elementary and ruler

over the Shadow Kingdom" "and what are you doing in my Kingdom

with Finn the human?" asked FP "not much only two things first

bring Finn and you together secondly defeat the Fire King to take

over the Fire Kingdom" "WHAT?" shouted Finn and FP "these are the

rules when a King is defeated from someone everything goes to the

winner" said Dennis "that´s right but before you fight against the

King you have to fight against me" said Cinnamon Bun "no problem"

Dennis answered. They stood face to face "let the fight begin"

shouted FP Cinnamon Bun stormed on to Dennis but he dodge and

pull out End and cut Cinnamon Bun´s Sword in two parts and then he

pull out Beginning and with his two sword he dismembered

Cinnamon Bun.


	2. overthrow the king

Everyone was staggered and a few seconds later Dennis said "well now I fight against the King" in this moment Finn realize that he never seen such a powerful fighting style. "What…Oh yes now you fighting against the King of the Fire Kingdom" the lamp was left down and the Fire King went out. "you are the little meat pile who wants to defeat me ?" he asked "Yes…that is no problem" said Dennis "then let´s start" said the Fire King sure that he would win and he pulls out a gigantic flame sword and Dennis pulls out End and his entire body was on fire like a fire elementary except that his flames were black. Everyone was confused and the King say "Never mind let us begin" the King attacked Dennis with his massive sword he hit him but he was not wounded at all then Dennis climb on his face and stabbed his sword in his eye the King scream in pain and magma liked blood splashed over the floor. Then he pulled End out of his eye and stabbed him in the heart and this blood splashed across nearly everything then the King fall and dies… Finn realized that he never see someone doing such brutal things and that he never seen so much blood .Everyone looked at Dennis who was still in this black fire form "now I am the Fire King" said Dennis in a calm voice he goes to the throne and sat down "is that your Plan ?" said FP "to defeat my father and to take over the control of the Fire Kingdom so I'll be your daughter so that you can force me to come back together with Finn?!" "no I became the King because I want to help that Kingdom" replied Dennis "so that you both come together again I want to say what Finn have done was terrible but you have also done terrible thinks like Finn has saved you from dying when you touch that rockets…" "Oh…wow I was not dying" replied FP "please let me finish" said Dennis "you had almost burn down a other kingdom and last he have risked his own live when you burn you through the core of Ooo I am going home now and you can think about that" Dennis stand up and go out of the castle Finn followed him Dennis went to Marceline and Finn go to the treehouse "he Buddy how was it?" asked Jake "it…was…amazing I have seen how Dennis fight it was brutal but quick an awesome he defeat and killed Cinnamon Bun and the Fire King now he is the King of the Fire Kingdom and maybe I come back together with FP" answered Finn "WOW…that is incredible wait… where is Dennis?" said Jake "he is by Marceline" "oh ok well lets go to bed" said Jake tired "ok" agree Finn. Next day… Finn, Jake and BMO eating breakfast and suddenly someone knocking at the door "who could that be?" Jake asked and open the door it was Dennis "is Finn here?" "yes is upstairs" Dennis climb up and go to Finn who was sitting on the sofa "hi Finn…I have to tell you something" Finn asked "What is it?" "Finn you…are…" said Dennis slowly "…you… are one of my three descendants " "I AM YOUR SON?" scream Finn "no no no my descendant are three people I give him a bit of my powers Finn I gave you my heroic courage and my sense of good" said Dennis calm "who are the two other?" asked Finn "I cannot tell you that I can only tell you a riddle and you have to solve it then you had the names from the others" "ok what is the riddle?" "when the legend dies then there are three other shadows over his body one has his heroic heart and no fear the second shadow is a undead person that has his dark powers and is a trickster and the last shadow has his burning temperamentally and a fiery aura" said Dennis with a serious voice "ok I am the first shadow hmmm…. I have no idea who are the others" Finn think really hard about this riddle "it is not important let me find the other shadows ok?" Finn nodded. Later at afternoon Dennis came back home "MARCI I am home" "I am upstairs" say Marceline Dennis could hear her playing the bassaxt he went upstairs and Marceline was writing a song he goes to Marceline and kiss her "how are you getting on ?" asked Dennis "Well… good but is hard and nobody in Ooo has ever written a song" said Marceline "I have before I disappeared I bequeath you a whole song" "No you don't" "Of cause I have…have you seen someone with many song paper?" "wait the ICE KING has many song papers in his castle that means that the song I sing with the Ice King that was yours and he steal it from you?" "yes that was my song but only when on every song paper a little D was" "yes…yes there were little D´s on the paper" after this conversation Dennis go to bed he think about how he can punish the Ice King


	3. old memories

Dennis sat up in the bed he was drenched in sweat again one of these

nightmares he stand he got up and he put on his shirt and his coat

Marceline seemed to sleep he pick up Beginning and End he wrote a

note and go outside and make his way to the ice kingdom. He climb

to the entrance "Wait here Gunter I be right back" he heard him say

"hello Ice King" said Dennis with a angry voice "oh…hello Dennis…

w-why a-a-are you here?" said the Ice King "well I heard you have

stolen some of my song papers is that right ?" "No I would never

steal from you " "I know that you are lying I have one question why

have you stolen it ?" "Well…" the Ice King said "…I do that so that

Marceline is on my side and will not help Finn and Jake" "you have

used her !" said Dennis angry his eyes are glowing and his hand is

twitching "ohhh…what you want to do ?" said Ice King while he

dancing Dennis grab his face with his burning hand and he said in a

demonic voice "you are DEAD" he throw him out the window and

jumped beside him and he stepped on his face and said "if you again

come too close to my friends you are a dead king" the Ice King said

with a weak voice "It does not matter I have manipulated her mind

so that she think I guarded after the mushroom war hehehe... and why

should Marceline believe you? you are not her friend hahahah" "I am

her boyfriend and I tell her what you have done" Dennis stabbed

one more time on the face of the Ice King and let him lie in the snow

and went back home it was at midday he arrived at Marceline´s cave

he go into her house. He took of his coat and go into the kitchen

and grab some red water and listen to Marceline´s music.

He remembered the day when he met Marceline he put

down the bottle and go upstairs stairs "Hi Marceline" "Hi Dennis"

"I have youell you something Marci..." he said slowly "what is it ?" "Well

you now that the Ice King has saved and protected you after the

mushroom war" she nod "that is a lie he has manipulated your

mind to let you think he has saved you but it was me that has

protected you" after this Dennis paused for a minute "And he has

stolen my song" he Marceline was sitting on the bed and try to

digest than she said angry "Why has he do this?"

"to have you on his side an you dont be

against him" Marceline stand up and said "I will kill him and hang his head on my wall" she

goes to the door but Dennis stop her "No I

have injured him you don´t need to go" "Is he

still alive?" "Yes but he has learned his lesson"

for a moment it was silent

"you know what I am hungry you want to go out?"

said Dennis "mhhhh...Ok but what? you know I only ate..."

"yes I know only red things lets go" "Ok but wait I go up"

"OK" replied Dennis after 10 minutes they made their way to the Candy Kingdom

"Why you dont fly?" asked Marceline "I dont know I

walk all day but I can fly when you want"

"that would be nice" Dennis body was coverd with fire and he fly up in the sky it was a beautiful night

Dennis and Marceline arrived at the Kingdom every

person was looking at Dennis the both go in to a Resturant called "Cotten Candy"

Marceline ate tomato soup and Dennis ate nudles "Sooo...Dennis where were you all the time?"

asked Marceline "I was traveling and on the way to my old home" "How was it?" "Good the town i still

destroyed but i tell you more later".

On there way home a golem blocked there way "you have to pay if you want pass" said the golem his voice

was deep "how about no?" replied Marceline

"than you have to fight or go away" said the golem angry "I will fight"

said Dennis before he pull out a blue crystal and stabbed the crystal in his arm.

The stone golem punch Dennis. He flew in to a branch.

The bramch was stuck in his right shoulder he returnd to the ground and raised his hand and said

"Fulgur perdere aspiciet inimica mea" the golem tried to punch Dennis again but he doge the attack.

Dennis ran to Marceline and cover her Marceline saw that Dennis mark was glowing blue.

Suddenly a gigantic red thunderbolt strike in to the golem.

The golem explode his stones fly all over the place and hitting Dennis he start to bleed

"DENNIS A-ARE YOU OK?" said Marceline worried Dennis nod and pull out the crystal and throw him away the both go to Marceline´s house and go to bed "Marci you are a vampire why are you sleeping at night?" asked Dennis

"I dont know for me is just normal with this sleeping stuff i can also sleep at the day but than i cant do things with you"

"Aha...well thanks" "Dennis why you dont bleed anymore ?" "well i regenrate faster than a normal human"

"Wow and why ?" "i will tall you this story later the story is to long now i want to sleep"

"ok night Dennis" night Marci" both fall asleep very fast.

Early in the morning Dennis awoke most of his bedside and his body was coverd in blood his head hurts terribly Marceline sleep and dosent make a noise.

Dennis stand up and go to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and see that his skin was nearly white he vomite blood and as he looked up into the mirror and he see two holes in his throat he nearly collapses.

Marceline wake up and she hear the noises from Dennis she stand up and ran to Dennis "What happend why are you coverd in blood ?" asked Marceline "Y...You...bite...m-me" said Dennis with a weake voice"

Hi guys i just want to say sorry it has take a long time for the 3. Chapter i had a problem with my job and i will try to make it better


	4. a cure or not ?

Marceline took Dennis and put him on the sofa "Ma...Marci..."said Dennis with a very weak voice "yes?"

Dennis raise his head and said with his last power "Go and get Finn he has to come to me"

than he fall back on the pillow Marceline flew fast to the treehouse "Finn FINN !" shouts Marceline "What Whats is going ?"

asked Jake "WHERE IS FINN ?" screams Marceline "He is upstairs please dont hurt me" said Jake scared. Marceline flew upstairs.

Finn was practice with his sword "Hi Marceline whats up ?" said Finn "Finn you has to come with me" "Ok Marceline"

Marceline took Finn and she flew Finn to her house both go inside Finn looked on the Sofa.

There lies Dennis but his skin was with and he has a bite wound on his throat "Have you bite him ?"

asked Finn Marceline nod Dennis raise his hand and said something in the next moment one of the flames from a candle jumped on the ground and she transformed into Dennis but as a fire elementar.

He looks like he was from the Fire Kingdom "ok its better"he looked at Finn and said "Finn i was bitten by Marci you have to go to the Fire Kingdom and ask for the noble medicine"

"but how i am not noble and not a Fire Elementar" said Finn "Give me your hand" Finn hold his arm to Dennis

"After that you will be fire proof and have access to the castle find someone how is noble I will disappear i mean that fire form that you see"

Finn nod the Fire Dennis disappear and on Finn's arm appears a Mark Finn took his sword and make his way to the Kingdom.

He make a step into the Kingdom his Mark beginns to glow he some of the people looked at Finn he feels odd he step into the throne room and he see that no one was sitting on the throne.

A Guard said "What do you want you...you have the noble mark ?" "I want someone who is noble" said Finn

"the Flame Princess is the only noble person around she is downstairs" "ok thanks" Finn ran downstairs and goes into a door.

Inside was Flame Princess she was meditating she open her eyes and screams "What are you doing here ?"

"Whoa come down I am here for Dennis he needs the noble medicine" "The noble medicine ? ok"

she goes to a chest and but her hand on a symbol it begins to glow the chest opens and she pulls out a syringe she give it to Finn "And now go away I don't want to see you !"

Finn goes back to Marceline's house "Finally you are back" said Marceline Finn gives the syringe to Marceline she goes to Dennis and stapped the syringe into his arm Dennis open his eyes and turn his head he vomited blood on the floor than he sits up

"DENNIS I AM SO SORRY" said Marceline Dennis took her head and looked into her eyes and said "Its all ok I just have to go for some time"

"Why ?" asked Marceline "the medicine has side effects and I dont want to hurt anyone I will be at my home you can come to when ever you want ok ?"

Marceline nod and go with Dennis outside Finn was following. Dennis was drawing a symbol on the ground.

The symbol begins to glowing dark purple and a door appears Dennis kissed Marceline then Dennis open the door and go inside the door disappeared.

Marceline looked on her arm there was a symbol it was a symbol from the Shadow Kingdom and it was the symbol of love...

SteveRed: Hi guys well Dennis is sleeping for a couple of days he awoke at the events from season 7 episode 7

Dennis awoke "how long have I been asleep ?" he stand up and put on his shirt and took his coat but a coat with lots of bottles under it.

He stepped outside he goes to the Candy Kingdom he sees the big banner with the inscription K.O.O then he sees a house on hill suddenly he has vision of Marceline hanging on a windmill and the sun was rising.

Finn was running and tried to save Marceline he falls but out of his shadow was rising a dark creature that forms to Dennis he run to Marceline.

He stepped before the farmers and his glowing red he raised his hand and said with a demonic voice "sol statur ego vir vester" and unbelievable the sun stopped to move Dennis entire body was glowing red "no one touches my Marci" screams Dennis

"he is a vampire too kill him" said a farmer Dennis screams demonic and all farmers flew Dennis freed Marceline

"Dennis you are back" Marceline hug Dennis "how long was I asleep ?" Marceline looked at Dennis "about 12 days"

Marceline explained everything Dennis nod and said "Marci were is you bite wound ?" asked Dennis "Bubblegum cured me"

"With chemicals ?" "yes why ?" "We have to go to Bubblegum" said Dennis on his way he unfreeze the sun and go to into Bubblegum's house "Hi Dennis whats up ?"

said Bubblegum friendly "could I see the equation for the vampire cure ?" Bubblegum nod and the go to the basement "ok ? here"

Bubblegum gives a piece of paper to Dennis "oh no fuck" said Dennis "what what ?" said Marceline "Bubblegum you have separated her vampire form from her human form"

"yes what is so bad about that ?" asked Bubblegum. Dennis explained the riddle about his death and the three shadows "And ?" said Bubblegum excited "Who are the three shadows ?"

"Well Finn is the first one he has my heroically and the second shadow is...Maceline" "What no no no I don't have any of your powers" said Marceline

Yes you have my powers I mean my dark powers but now there are gone through the cure my powers are in you vampire form" explained Dennis.

Marceline was thinking about that "How are your powers in my vampire form ?" asked Marceline "You know what I will answer every question you have tonight" said Dennis "Why not now ?"

asked Bubblegum "Well because I am still a vampire and sunlight is not the best for me and I can cure my self" replies Dennis "Ok I will go cure my whole vampire stuff and we meet us at night at the woods" Marceline and Bubblegum nod and Dennis make his way to his home and cure him...


	5. the bite

Dennis was looking out of his window he see how the sun goes down "ok i have everything i need" said Dennis.

Suddenly someone was knocking at the door Dennis open the door it was Marceline "Are you ready ?"asked Marceline

Dennis nod and both go back to the normal world they go to the forrest were Bubblegum are waiting. Dennis use his fire power to make a fire.

"Dennis... what is with your face ?" asked Bubblegum Dennis face was still white and he still has vampire teeth "I think you know why ?"

It is because of the other vampires" said Dennis "how do you know about that ?" asked Marceline "that dark creature you have seen was a part of me it was my part of power I have gave you I can see what the creature see and I capture it"

Dennis pull out his coat on his entire right arm was a like black living creature. "Ok Dennis but now you have to answer our questions"

said Bubblegum Dennis nod "Ok Dennis what is your full name ?" asked Bubblegum "Bubblegum I am here to answer questions about the past but not about me but I will I answer this question...my name is Dennis not more not less but the human before the war give me many names...The beginning, the End, The answer, 001, The creator, The cure but my normal name is Dennis"

answered Dennis "Dennis you have lived before the war ?" asked Marceline Dennis nod and Bubblegum asked "Dennis I have think a lot about this question...since when do you know Marceline for real ?"

Dennis paused closed his eyes and take a deep breath "I know since she was a baby and I have a contract with her father and her mother both want that her baby become really strong and something special so they called me in this time I was a guy how does everything for a good price so your parents Marceline want that you become a vampire your father couldn't bite you so I make potion that make me a vampire and I...I...I was the guy how bite you and with that I gave you my powers but you are no normal vampire no...no you have the powers of the Shadow Kingdom...you are the most powerful vampire but you never used the powers but you have it. After I bite you I returned to my normal jobs but about 5 years later your mom came to me and said she want that I protect you but this time I was the guy I am today after she gave you to me she...she want that I kill her I...I...I killed her she doesn't want to die in the flames of the bomb and after the bomb was dropped I was protecting you and teach you everything I know but than my dark side was coming back and I have to leave you."

"Wait wait your dark side ? you mean you have multiple personality disorder ?" asked Bubblegum "Yes and No in my body are like 3 people first my human side that is the side that you see and know. secondly there is my fire element"

behind Dennis a fire elementar stepped forward it looks like Dennis but his hair was orange and his skin was yellow his cloth were made out of stone

"Hello lady's" said the elementary and makes a bowed "Hello" said Marceline and Bubblegum. The fire elemental stepped beside Dennis

"and at last is my dark side" a dark creature stepped forward it looks like Dennis but with a black coat that reached to his feet black hair white skin sharp vampire teeth and a hunting rifle on his back his face was hidden behind a hood the dark side of Dennis looks ad Marceline and Bubblegum

"you are the lump of matter this guy is fighting for ?" his voice was a little bit demonic "Hey don't talk like that" said Dennis. His dark side was mumbling

"waste...". Both forms disappear in Dennis body "Ok now I have to asked you something" said Dennis " know I want to know Marceline if I can bite you ?"

asked Dennis "WHAT WHY ?" screams Marceline "well because you will get my part of you powers back with that it will be a lot easier to hunt this vampiers"

Marceline was thinking about that after a while she nod "ok that will hurt only a second" Dennis go Marceline and kiss her then he bite her in the throat Marceline screams and swiped into Dennis shoulder.

Blood was running from Marceline´s throat Dennis hold his hand against the bite wound until the wound was stop bleeding.

Marceline was covered in a purple light that goes away quickly Dennis face was going back to normal skin color his teeth are shrinking back to normal and the creature on his right arm became a black liquid that goes into his skin

SteveRed: Hi guys sorry that this part is a bit shorter maybe the next will be longer :)


	6. answers

Marceline falls unconscious into Dennis arms "W-will she die ?"

asked Pb "no no no she is alright my bite has gave her my powers in about 4 minutes she will wake up"

said Dennis "I will be right back I go to get some wood for the fire"

said Dennis Pb nod. Dennis was going into the forrest and picked up some wood

"you will need more power for that vampires" said a voice in his head

"I will not hunt never again I will never again let you come out you have toke Marceline away from me"

said Dennis "but don't want you to help Marceline ?" asked the voice "I gave her a part of my powers she will learn how to use them but I dont want become crazy again...all this killing I will not lose the one I love...never again"

"you fool you will need my powers" Dennis was making his way back he ignored the voice. Marceline was woke up and speaks with Pb he put down the wood and sit down

"I have a question to you Dennis" said Pb Dennis looked up "why aren't you married with Marceline ?"

Dennis was looking into Pb eyes and said "Well because I am a human and humans don't marry well...dead people"

he looked to Marceline "don't get me wrong I love you Marceline and I will protect you forever"

then he looked back at Pb "we humans are not allowed to marry someone who is dead" Pb blushes and said

" if we are at it have you both ever have...tier 15 ?" Dennis and Marceline looked at each other and blushed but both nod "oh my glob Marci I never know you had tier 15 why you have never told me ?"

"well because its an embarrassing subject sorry" said Marceline "why you don't have a baby ?"

"Pb I am dead that means most of my organs are destroyed "

replied Marceline. Pb nod and stand up "I have to go back its getting late night Marci and Dennis"

said Pb with a sleepy voice "Well Marci let's go back" Dennis and Marceline was making there way home

"Dennis how do I use your powers ?" asked Marceline "Well some powers are activated when you strong negative emotions like pain, anger or rage others when you want it like teleportation"

replied Dennis "you want to see one?" Marceline nod Dennis took Marceline's hand and both closed their eyes "you can open your eyes Marci"

Marceline opened her eyes and she was standing in her bed room Dennis was downstairs and put his coat over a chair "Well I am go to bed I don't know what you want to do Marci"

Dennis gives Marceline a kiss and than he go to bed Marceline was going downstairs and try to make some new songs.

At the next morning Dennis awakes his head was hurting he stand up and go to the kitchen Marceline was fall asleep on the coach.

Dennis smiles and take a bottle with wine he pour some wine in a jar he drinks it but spit out he recognized the taste Marceline awakes and sees Dennis spitting out a red fluid

"What are you doing and from where is that wine ?" asked Marceline sleepy "that is no wine that is blood...human blood...my blood" he looks at Marceline but she says "No no no I know what you are thinking but that is not my bottle I don't drink blood"

Dennis nod and he checks the bottle. On the the back of the bottle was a text that says

"Hello Marceline

I was visiting you but you were asleep and in your bed was a human

I has bite him and out of his blood I has make this drink for you.

\- your Dad

p.s. if you have time come visiting me

"My stupid Dad sorry Dennis but when he has bite you were is the wound ?" said Marceline

Dennis check his throat but there was no wound than he takes out his shirt and check himself his right shoulder was bloody and there were two holes in it.

Dennis put his shirt back on and pull out a potion from his coat. "Well I hope that don't I become a vampire again" said Dennis and drank out the potion

"What do you want to do ?" asked Marceline "Well I go to you father and will talk to him"

"you the legendary Dennis want to go to a place where everything and everybody wants you dead ?"

Dennis nod and take out his sword End. Dennis transformed himself into his dark versions "what have you done to Dennis ?" said Marceline angry

"its ok Marci I just change my appearance " said Dennis and opened a portal to the Nightosphere.

He enter the Nightosphere and looked around and located the tower where Marcelines Dad works.

He go inside the tower and sees Marcelines Dad sitting on the throne

"Hello visitor what do you want in this Kingdom full of pain ?" asked Hunson Dennis took of his hood and Hunson screams

"YOU HOW DARE YOU TO COME IN MY KINGDOM" said Hunson and transformed into a giant monster and walked towards Dennis...


End file.
